


Eyes On Fire

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Eye Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: "This doesn't look good, my boy." Coran was in there too? "Without the pods, it won't heal properly, if at all."They're voices lowered to a murmur, but Shiro's heart leapt into his throat. Keith was injured? How? Why? He burst into the tent without thinking, freezing on the spot when Keith's head snapped towards him.





	Eyes On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Franki again. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/effitsfranki/status/1154873356908453888?s=19
> 
> I know it's short, but. Meh.
> 
> Enjoy.

Keith had been scarce since Shiro had woken up, using Kosmo or Krolia or one of the other Paladins to ask him how he was doing. It worried him, Keith's never avoided him before. No one would tell him any details, saying Keith would come around, just give him time.

What had happened?

Shiro's memories were fuzzy, like that channel on the television that was always static. He vaguely remembered the fight, Keith telling him that he loves him. Like a brother, he had said, but the time they had spent in each other's beds made that statement false. He chalked it up to the intensity of the situation, that Keith had been desperate to break the hold on him.

They had almost reached Earth when Shiro finally had enough of Keith avoiding him. He tracked the Black Paladin down, finding him in a makeshift tent Krolia had built for them. Voices within had him stopping outside of it.

"...mom, it's fine…."

"Keith, it isn't fine. Do you know how much adjustment you need now?" Krolia sounded exhausted, but Shiro could hear that hint of anger in the undertones.

"It's- I'll be fine...I can, I can figure things out again- ah." Keith hissed, growling softly at whatever was happening.

"This doesn't look good, my boy." Coran was in there too? "Without the pods, it won't heal properly, if at all."

They're voices lowered to a murmur, but Shiro's heart leapt into his throat. Keith was injured? How? Why? He burst into the tent without thinking, freezing on the spot when Keith's head snapped towards him.

An ugly, red, irritated burn marred the side of Keith's face. It stretched to his eye-

Which was milky, glazed over, damaged.

Damage Shiro had caused. The memory played in his head like a twisted slide show.

"Shiro!"

He flinched, reeling when Keith had gotten closer. The damage was  _ bad. _ Seared skin, a mosaic of bruises littered his torso, his  _ eye. _ His eye would never heal.

"I- I did that…." His voice broke. He didn't deserve to be near Keith, never again.

"It wasn't really you, Shiro. I'm alright-" Keith led him to his bed, sitting him on the edge of it when Krolia and Coran left.

"I  _ mutilated  _ you! Keith, how are you going to fight? To  _ pilot?! _ " Shiro's voice pitched up an octave. "I-"

"Shiro!" Keith framed his face with his hands, a little clumsy, but he got it. "Moonlight, baby, I'm  _ ok. _ I'll adapt."

He wasn't sure when he started crying, but Shiro cupped Keith's other cheek. "It...it looks so bad, starburst…"

"It's a salve Coran made. It's, starting to get infected, so we're trying to keep it from getting worse until we get to Earth. I'm  _ fine,  _ Shiro. I promise." Keith thumbed the skin on Shiro's cheeks, giving him a lopsided smile. "Trust me, it doesn't really hurt now."

Shiro's face fell, but Keith tapped his forehead. "But if you're that worried about it, you can make it up to me."

"Anything, sunbeam. Anything you want."

Keith chuckled, and pulled Shiro down onto the bed to lay with him. He tucked himself against Shiro's chest and yawned.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I…." Keith took a deep breath. "I didn't want you to see it yet…"

Shiro didn't say anything, simply wrapping Keith up in his arm and pressing kisses to the top of his head. He hummed softly, a tune his grandmother would sing to him to help him sleep.

"We need to talk about it, though." Keith yawned, the tension in his body fading as Shiro rubbed his back.

"We will. I promise. But you need rest first."

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?" Keith murmured into his chest, but was soon asleep.

Shiro swallowed his emotions, holding Keith tighter.

"I'll be here, sunbeam."


End file.
